


Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheeseburgers, Cute, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jack being Jack, M/M, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Sam Winchester, Pie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It's Dean's birthday, and it's just like any other.Until it's not.





	Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the best shotgun toting, burger eating, beer drinking, sex maniac that is Dean Winchester. He loves his brother more than life itself, and it shows. 
> 
> But he's more than just what I listed above. He's smart, methodical, calculating, and deadly in a fight. He's the other half of the kickass Winchester special! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It feels like a regular day to Dean. Nothing special. Sam's in the kitchen, whipping something up for him, something special probably. Dean drums his fingers on the table in the library, scrolling through news articles on Sam's laptop. Most people wouldn't want to do a Hunt on their birthday, but Dean Winchester is definitely not like most people.

He never really cared for stuff like birthdays, and new years, and other crap like that. Christmas though...Christmas will always be special to Dean no matter what. He smirks, putting the Amulet Sam gave him between his fingers, twirling it around. Finally, he started to wear it again. It's home now. Dean never realized just how much he missed it until he put it on again. It's a symbol of their devotion, a symbol of their love, and it's never coming off again.

Soon, Sam steps into the room, carrying a plate of fresh, hot food. He sets it in front of Dean with a grin. Dean stares at the food, excited. Double bacon cheeseburger, just the way he loves it.

"Dig in." Sam says, sitting next to Dean.

The older Hunter does that adorable half-grin of his, picking up the hefty treat. "This...this is..."

"Try it."

Dean doesn't need to be told twice. He quickly takes a bite, chomping down in the burger. His eyes are wide, and he continues to chew as he speaks. "Holy Fuck, Sammy, this is fucking delicious! Dude--oh my God. I fucking love you."

Sam chuckles, tucking strands of hair behind his ears. It shouldn't be that cute to Dean, but goddammit, it is! "Yeah, I love you too."

"Marry me, Sammy."

"According to Crowley, we already are."

"Oh." Dean swallows, remembering the end of the Trials. "Forgot about that."

"How can you forget about your wedding?" Sam teases.

"To be fair, it wasn't a traditional wedding. I didn't even get you a ring. And let's not forget that you were married once before." Sam visibly cringes at the mention of his previous marriage, and Dean feels a little bad for bringing it up. "Sorry."

"No--It's fine. Hope Becky's doing well."

"Here's to hoping she sunk her claws into some other unlucky 'fictional' character."

Sam laughs at that, and all Dean wants do is drink it all up, bask in all that is Samuel Winchester. He loves this big Sasquatch of a man, and he shows no signs of stopping any time soon. They've been together all this time, there's nothing else for them. This is it. Just the two of them.

"Sam, I have no idea what Clark is trying to say to me."

Well...them and their Antichrist child, Jack.

Sam gives Jack his attention as he enters the room. "What's up?"

"Clark." Jack frowns. "We were doing that thing. 'Texting.' He messaged me strange icons."

Dean sighs, waving the boy over to him. "Come e're. Lemme see."

Jack is at first reluctant, then slowly walks over to where Dean is sitting. They had a real rocky start those two. Dean didn't trust him at all, wanted to kill him and call it quits, but Sam, as usual, couldn't allow it. Dean's grateful Sam stopped him because now Jack is the most well behaved little Devil Child in existence. Here's to hoping he's the _only_  Devil Child. Minus Jesse, but those were different circumstances. Dean hopes that he's doing well, wherever he is, saving people.

He hasn't made any attempts at destroying the world, so that's good.

Jack hands Dean his cellphone, and the Hunter takes a look. "Ah. Okay."

"What?" Jack is eager to know what was said. "What does it mean?"

"Okay, you see these icons? They're called Emojis. They're like a shortcut. Send a happy face when you're happy, send an angry face when you're pissed off."

"Ooooh! Well, what does _that one_  mean?"

Dean looks to where Jack is pointing. He goes into protective dad mode. "That's a heart."

"It doesn't look like a real heart. He sent it after telling me that he loved hanging out with me last weekend."

Sam notices Dean's face; he can practically see the gears turning in his head, so he takes over. "It means he really likes you. That he wants to spend more time with you."

Jack nods as Dean grudgingly hands him back his phone. "Oh! I want to spend more time with him too! I'll send it right back! Thanks! And Happy Birthday!"

"Uh, Jack!" Dean tries, but the Nephilim is already gone, retreating back into his room. Dean looks at Sam with a deep sigh. "That kid is gonna be the death of me."

Sam gets up, waltzing back into the kitchen. "He's learning. Wait right here."

Dean says nothing. He only resumes in the consumption of his delicious meal that his delightful husband made for him. It's a funny thought. He and Sam. Married. Yeah, Sam's definitely the wife here. He was the wife last night, Dean thinks to himself, chuckling. If he cracked that joke out loud, Sam would give him one of his patented bitch faces. Nonetheless, Dean is happy that he can do all these things with Sam. It started with them, and it stops with them too.

Lately, he's been thinking about retirement. Dean had found Sam's box of treasured items by accident, and looked inside. He found the retirement home pamphlet. If course, they wouldn't go to an old folks home, but maybe somewhere out in the woods, a nice cabin. They could relax, and possibly pass the touch to Jack. He'll need a partner of course, but with his abilities, who would want to work with him? Someone would try to hunt him.

Well, they can try. No one fucks with Dean's loved ones. Ruby learned that the hard way.

Finally, Sam comes back in with something that makes Dean's mouth water. He's carrying a cherry pie with a single birthday candle stuck in the middle. Sam sets it down on the table, grinning earnestly.

"Happy Birthday, big brother." He says. "Make a wish."

Dean is on the verge of real tears, but he pushes them down. No chick flick moments. He puts his lips together, blowing out the candle. Dean makes his wish silently, hoping that it'll come true.

"What'd you wish for, Dean?"

Dean smirks. "You know the rules. Can't tell."

"Well that--"

Suddenly, something odd happens. In a flash, Dean's wish comes true, and he looks upon his prize. Sam in a hot nurse's outfit; it's tight. Dean is stunned, but not as much as Sam is right now. The older brother chuckles in amazement, raking his eyes over the alluring sight.

"Well, would you look at that?" Dean mumbles, crossing his arms. "It came true!"

Sam is embarrassed, squirming in the too small outfit. "Dammit, Dean..."

"Looking good, Sammy. Seems that I have a fever. Maybe you could take my temperature...or maybe I can give you an injection of a special kind?"

"You--you pervert..."

"Yeah, well, you love me, so shut up. Come on, Nurse Sammy. Let's go play doctor."


End file.
